Lucifer - The Evil Within
by Rihavein-Zero
Summary: A man crashes his car after suffering from a serious hallucination, taking his own life. But every moment in life is fate, and if his new beginning as the Devil King Lucifer was his destiny, he will gladly accept it. "Destroy, conquer, and rule the lands with barbarity. Exterminate the pests and end their worthless bloodline, Remnants of the Morning Star." Villainous SI-OC
1. Prologue

**Trigger Warning. Don't read if you have a sensitive stomach and I'm dead fucking serious about that. I'm not fucking with anyone who complains that this story is "too dark". You saw the warning, you read it, so you have no right to complain. Enjoy.**

 **This story is non-canon. A complete alternative universe of the DxD world. Mind as well call this the "Dark version of DxD"**

 **Beta'd by LOLZ1337 | Special Thanks to Popatar**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 - Prologue**

I grew up in an abnormal family.

Having no religion and any interest in the outside world, I was secluded inside my home as I was forced to only do two things; study and remember everything I'm taught by my father.

My father scoffed at the people who sent their children to schools and other classes. He considered them worthless― nothing but peons who cared about nothing but money. Because in this capitalist society, money was life― therefore, it was more important than your family.

It was a mixed ideology that I never understood myself. Why do people work? Well, it's a simple answer. Because if we don't work and create something new, there is no meaning to life.

To this day I'm not entirely sure what my father was thinking when he decided to have me home schooled, where he was my personal teacher. He would forcefully make me study eight hours a day, eat three meals a day at the scheduled time, and only gave me free time during the last hours of the weekends.

One would call it a strict parent looking to perfect their child.

But I call it torture. The very defiance of humanity― breaking the chains of what makes us who we are.

We all want to be free. We all want to feel the excitement of social activities. We all want to see something we've never seen before.

And that's why I ended up leaving the house, cutting every possible contact with my family. Luckily for me, my parents weren't well accustomed to technology― so it wasn't going to be easy finding me if they tried.

But you never know, do you? Imagine being apart from your family for the last four years, only for them appear in front of you again. I still wake up with a nightmare, where black worms crawl out of my father's eyes as he locked me inside my own room, only leaving a single book with me.

And every time I open that book, all I see is a face― a face that I can't recognize.

A young teenager with spiky black hair and menacing golden eyes. The moment I opened it, the boy would crawl out of it with its dark skin covered with vile tattoos all over his body.

The nightmare would only end if the boy lifted his eye, locking his eyes with my own.

An odd nightmare that I didn't have any explanation for. Not like I was terrified over it, either. It's been too many times since I played through the same nightmare― getting used to it was the right word. Nothing about it scared me anymore. The formula didn't change either― not once.

 _"Let Angra Mainyu curse you for eternity, boy! You ungrateful son of a bitch, how dare you mock our proud dedication!"_

Sometimes I couldn't tell if he was drunk on alcohol or in religion. He never preached his religion to me either, the only thing that he ever told me about himself was his name― and his family name that he seems to take pride in so much.

Perhaps the answer was there all along. Angra Mainyu did curse me, and that same image I keep seeing in my nightmares must be him. Just what kind of a sick religion a man would have to be in to be worshiping such a degenerate of an entity… it truly is disgusting.

He swung his broken liquor glass around the apartment room as my mother screamed in horror. The only thing I had to defend myself was my backpack and suitcase, which I've loaded with my belongings before my official departure.

He eventually stabbed the broken glass through my arm, creating an unnecessary scene before I did exactly the same. Breaking a nearby empty glass cup, I remembered the exact location where I stabbed him through― which was his face.

I missed the eye, unfortunately. But the screams of the old man were enough to make my ears bleed. I took that moment to make my run for it, taking the family car that was only used whenever my mother had to get groceries.

I didn't want to see them anymore. Not ever again. Not my uncle, my grandmother, or even the friendly neighbor next door who gave me pieces of candy every time she saw me… I wanted to abandon everything and start my life over somewhere else, somewhere I wouldn't have to deal with such bullshit.

But there was one thing I remembered during my drive at that day. Once the sun started to set and there was nothing but darkness on the road, I saw something that would forever haunt me.

The screams of a thousand banshees as the sky turned blood red. The moon right before my eyes was bleeding from every angle. Naked human bodies walking down the road as I had no choice but to run them over, as their blood and organs splattered everywhere on the windshield.

And the pair of vile eyes I saw in the blood sky.

When I saw it again for the second time during my drive to work, I knew I was losing my mind.

* * *

 **[―Alignment Detected: Chaotic Evil**

 **[―Creating new character on Multiverse A-24…**

 **[―Failed Attempt. Maximum population reached.**

 **[―Attempting Solution 2: Soul Migration…**

 **[―Success.**

 **[―Welcome to the Multiverse A-24, Lucifer Morning Star.**

I opened my eyes to a horrifying view.

Before me were thousands of bloody corpses laying on the ground, the white feathered wings of the angels covered with nothing but dirt and blood. Mixed within the corpses were those with ugly bat wings.

It disgusted me. But for some reason, I had no problem looking at it without having to make a face. The only thing that made my face clench was the scent of blood rushing through my nostrils as I had nothing but barf trying to leave my stomach.

The sky was purple. The atmosphere was chilling. I… I had to figure out what the hell just happened.

I looked around myself and found nothing but more soulless bodies before me. I was holding a sword that I couldn't recognize, and the attiring I was wearing was nothing but white armor from a fantasy novel.

I couldn't figure it out. Just what the fuck happened to me? All I remembered was driving my car into the crimson moon that my delusional eyes created― and suddenly I was here after a moment's notice. Did I crash my car and die? If that's the case, was this place… hell?

It wouldn't surprise me one bit if this was hell. They say that hell consists of your greatest fears, torturing you by making you look at the things you detest so much of.

But the bodies didn't have any recognizable faces. Not a single one of them were my father's face.

Then something came up in front of me, the same chat box I saw from before.

 **[―Your fate alignment is Chaotic Evil. If you feel like this is a mistake, please consider the following: Stab the blade into the center of your stomach.**

 **[―If you feel this isn't a mistake, please say the following words: "I approve."**

… Are you fucking serious right now?

What was I supposed to do at this point? Just stab myself and consider it done? I wasn't sure who was behind all this, but if they expected me to just straight up shove a sword down this body, they are solemnly mistaken. No one can just commit suicide like that when they have absolutely no reason to― that's completely bullshit.

The best thing I could do now is to question it. I tried my best to ignore the scent of the searing flesh. My main objective was to get out of here, and I need to do it quick.

"What's going to happen to me if I say it?"

 **[―The process of soul migration will remain permanent.**

 **[―You will live a new life as King Lucifer Morning Star, the Evil Tyrant of the Underworld.**

 **[―Information about this world will be given to you in an instant. You will be the creator of your own path.**

That didn't sound terrible. If I were to live as King, a Devil King, then…

"And if I were to refuse?"

 **[―You will be sent back to the world you came from. Reincarnation as an infant will be the only given option.**

Yeah, a perfectly fine choice. Obviously gambling your entire life again would be the choice only idiots will make.

I didn't want to go back. I've already experienced the worst childhood I could possibly experience. That was not an option.

"Then answer me this― what the hell is going on here? And where am I?"

 **[―Location: Northern Underworld**

 **[―Fatalities: 2,310 Angels | 3,649 Devils Deceased**

 **[―You have killed 129 Angels in the passing hour.**

I did this?

No, my body did― or rather, Lucifer did.

The idea of the bible and the entities listed on it was nothing new to me. I always thought it was nothing but a folk lore, religion wasn't something that I believed in for almost all my life. But to be told that it existed, and I was the Devil King…

Yeah, I'm not sure how I wanna take it.

A moment ago, the… 'system', or whatever, said that my alignment was chaotic evil.

A definition of such term wasn't needed. I didn't know what it meant, but I could guess what it was.

If I was chaotic evil in my past life, I certainly didn't do anything to receive it. But if that's my fate, then… doesn't that mean I would have no problem with being a force of evil?

Was I truly an evil person? Could have I been an evil person? Was my fate that dark, that the system offered me a chance to become an even worse of a person than before?

"Why me… there are plenty of others who could've taken this chance. Why did you pick me of all people? I have no history of ever doing something so evil."

 **[―The system decides what is appropriate for the role.**

 **[―You have been chosen and your fate is your own.**

 **[―The past is already written. The ink is dry, but time exists to move forward.**

"And the former owner of this body, what happened to him?"

 **[―Lucifer Morning Star was killed by the Seraph Raphael. It was a battle of exchanging lives.**

 **[―If you were to deny the offer, the body will remain soulless.**

I asked myself the question that anybody else would ask if they were to be watching me right now.

'Do you want to risk it?'

That risk… is returning to the world where I came from.

I didn't know a thing about this world. All I knew was that the devils and the angels existed. And if my role as Lucifer is similar to that of the bible from my world, then that means I have one hell of a work to do in the future.

I didn't want to go back, and that's final. I don't want to risk being born in a family like that ever again. It might've been a foolish decision― but walking in my shoes would be the only way to properly explain how I felt about that world.

And if I were to be reincarnated into this world where I had to―

… No.

If I'm going to be reincarnated as a fearsome King and rule over this world as my image, then that clearly says more than what needs be.

"I'll take it. Tell me everything I need to know about this world."

 **[―The memories of your past life will not be lost.**

The chat box disappeared after a second as I felt something stab me in the brain. My entire head was burning in pain as I fell onto the piled corpses in front of me, screaming with the top of my lungs out as my entire body started to follow.

It lasted exactly one minute before the pain went away in an instant.

I breathed the disgusting air for my life as I stood right back up, trying to regain my balance after the sudden shock.

"What the fuck did you just do!? I―"

But before I could finish, I remembered something.

I saw a vision in my memories. A vision where I was being thrown down to a black hole, by someone who shined brighter than the sun― an old man with an iconic beard that I sworn I've seen before in my life.

And thousands of different faces― I remembered something I don't remember even… remembering.

 **[―Soul migration was an overall success. Death in this world will present you a different fate.**

 **[―The system is called "Ragnarök Protocol". It will be with you until the end of your days.**

 **[―The commands go as follows:**

 **[―Profile: Character Name | Inventory: Spells or Items | Vassals**

 **[―Profile will present you the stats of the characters and their origins. Can only be used if you know their real name and the character is in 100 meters from your position. This can also work with items, such as Excalibur.**

 **[―Inventory will present your spells or your possessions. Spells can only be learned through your own dedication.**

 **[―Vassals are your loyal subjects who has sworn their life to you. The list can be modified based on what you want to see whenever you decide to use the command. Note that characters can secretly despise you while calling themselves your subjects.**

That last bit was a bit of an issue, that could cause some trouble for me in the future if I were to mismanage myself.

But overall, it was simple enough. I was in a game. Nothing could simplify this easier.

"Alright, I need to get out of here first. Something about standing around thousands of bodies is starting to make me go insane,"

I was fed an enormous information about everything regarding this world. One of them was the fact that I had wings― golden angelic wings that only Lucifer had.

I was able to spread them with ease as it lifted me in the air, the sudden change of height startling me for the worse. I was never good with heights, but if I wanted to get used to this, I had to do this.

Flying towards whatever direction my guts told me to, I couldn't help but to be curious on who my current loyal subjects were.

"Give me the list of my vassals, the major ones."

 **[―Vassals**

 **―Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)  
―Atalanta (Alter)  
―Gilles de Rais  
―Antonio Salieri  
―Edmond Dantès  
―Grayfia Lucifuge  
―Euclid Lucifuge**

 **― 842,338 Unregistered Devils are under your command.**

They were called the Remnants of the Morning Star, the main force that Lucifer gathered during his new life as a fallen angel. Some of them were human from the past who believed in god, but is now serving the very thing that they swore to destroy.

An interesting storyline if I gotta say. It was almost like an epic.

Okay, I need to think about this wisely.

There was no need to be freaking out. My heart was still pounding furiously at the fact that this was really happening, but I knew that I made this choice and nobody else.

I made this choice because I didn't want to go back. And now after getting all that information put into me, I could safely say that…

Well, it might've not been the wisest decision.

The entire world was in chaos and I was the center figure of it all. The intense world climate wasn't abating and it was entirely Lucifer's fault that the entire world was going to absolute shit. And if I were to apologize and build the Underworld after all that I've done… would it be worth it?

No, of course it isn't. The subjects of Lucifer swore themselves to him because he was a powerful ruler who held one important ideal: World Domination. If I were to suddenly return from battle and have a change of heart, my subjects could very well betray me and see me as someone incompetent and a fool.

Not to mention the other three Devil Kings that ruled the other ¾ of the devil army. Gah― I need to start figuring this shit out, and I need to do it now.

…

Alright, fine. I can't take the chance of surrendering the war.

I need to get to a safe zone and order my subjects to appear before me. I'll figure it out from there, there would be use in making decisions now.

Using the injected memories of Lucifer, I was able to successfully summon a magic crest that would transmit my voice to the other individual of my choice.

"Grayfia, are you available for summoning?"

"Your Highness. It is my duty to be always available during your needs."

I got an answer almost immediately after the first attempt. A feminine voice of Grayfia Lucifuge transmitted through the magic circle.

"Gather the Remnants and bring them to my throne. Prepare a private gathering and make sure no one else is present. And…"

I looked below myself and saw my entire white armor soaked in blood.

"Prepare a quick bathe."

"Your wishes are my command."

The magic circle disappeared in my command. This was all new to me, but remembering how Lucifer used to do it in the past was… it was strange, I never knew this is how it would feel.

Now I needed to go back to base. Based on what I knew, the main Satan Faction's castle was closer than I expected it to be.

The place where Lucifer battled before exchanging souls was the land of the unconquered. Neither the devils or the fallen angels could conquer it due to the angel's interference, solely do to the fact that the main portal was located near that area, making it easy for them to ambush.

Lucifer took an army there after the angels started to form a battalion to attack the Underworld. Realizing that the main army officer was one of the brothers of Seraphs, Lucifer took the chance to go and fight― without taking any of his Remnants with him.

God knows why he did. It would've been easier if he took at least one of them.

I was starting to get used to the height as I could gradually fly in a more appropriate manner.

* * *

Almost an hour passed before I realized that I had a spell that allowed me to teleport from place to place as long as I've been to that area.

Yeah, never flying every again after that. I accidentally flew to the wrong direction towards a hostile territory before realizing what I have done. Fortunately, I didn't get caught before figuring it out― or at least I hope I didn't.

The castle belonging to Lucifer was nothing like what I've seen in the past. The last time I've seen a castle in real life was from stories and in the internet, so it was hard for me to say whether or not the size of this place was excessive or not.

But that just meant more for me, I guess. Not like I'm here to complain about it, it was always a dream of mine to own a castle of my own with my personal maids.

"The Remnants are waiting for you in the throne room. Would you like to take your bath now, or shall I announce your return?"

"Give me a few minutes to fix myself. And double check the surrounding, I don't want anyone else _but_ the Remnants in the throne room."

Cleaning myself and this bloody armor was my top priority. The stench of dried angel blood was starting to damage my nostrils, it was honestly a surprise that their blood didn't burn or harm me in any way.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Grayfia Lucifuge was my personal maid.

Born from the Lucifuge clan that directly serves the Lucifer and his kin, the clan was created to only have one purpose; which was to serve and fight for their King. The devil-kind as a whole wasn't their main priority― but only the Devil King.

And she was the daughter of the current Head of its clan. She also has a brother who is part of the Remnants, named Euclid Lucifuge.

"I need to get all of this off of me before I go insane, that stench is seriously killing me."

I looked in the giant mirror in front of me as I dismantled the armor piece to piece, throwing them across the floor to view my heavily scarred body.

Roughly I was 190 centimeters tall. The body I took over was muscular and had thousands of scars. And the worse of it was, that I remembered how I got them.

Betrayed by his brothers who had the displeasure of fear imbued into them after finding out about the Biblical God's plans to throw Lucifer out of Heaven. In order to cleanse their sin and call themselves the sons of the righteous, they betrayed him and forced his down fall.

And the multiple scars he gained after being almost impaled by thousands of lances, in which he survived with his raw strength without weapon or armor. The slayer of angels eventually made contact with the empty world of the Underworld with his loyal brothers, who would later betray him as well.

 _"We fought proudly as angels. We will not give up what makes us special just to defy father and his ideologies."_

The words of Azazel rung through my ears despite never meeting him in the first place. It was strange, to remember something so vividly although you have no memory of it ever happening.

It was bizarre, but I was already getting used to it.

The most notable feature of my new body was the hair and the menacing eyes of what could be called the true devil. With this shining snow-white hair and the devilish vile eyes of Lucifer, it was hard to say whether or not I was related to wolves.

But I had to say, Lucifer wasn't the most perfect angel in Heaven without a reason. Because now I know what it feels to have the most perfect face, unlike myself before.

"Now, I need to act normal as possible. They can't know I'm a different person, and it would only spell trouble if they were to question me in the future. I know how Lucifer acted in front of his subjects in the past, so…"

I've had the potential script written down in my head before leaving the bath and getting into my proper clothing which Grayfia left during the preparation. I can't say I wasn't nervous, but for some reason I wasn't all that concerned.

The Devil King's armored vestment of Lucifer was not to my taste. It was excessively large and heavy to the point where I couldn't freely move my arms, and the style of it was silly and didn't suit my taste to it at all.

But that's just me being nit picky about something worthless. I'll take care of that in my free time.

"I'm here to escort your Highness to the throne."

Grayfia bowed along with other maids who were with her. A several guards with proper knight ornaments followed us as I was being taken to the throne.

"You requested a private gathering, Your Highness."

The knights and the maids dispersed throughout the hall way after Grayfia ordered them. I took a small peak to the throne and saw a glimpse of the Remnants, standing before the throne seat.

"You are part of the Remnants as well, come."

I ordered.

"Of course."

Then I entered the throne along with my maid, as every eye in the room gazed upon my existence.

Immediately, the Remnants of the Morning Star kneeled to the floor with their weapons by their side, ready to fight for their King.

""Your Highness.""

The voices of the Remnants echoed throughout the throne as I stood before the golden throne, but not taking a seat quite yet.

"Raise your heads, my subjects. Let me see your faces."

Okay, maybe not the best thing to say. I should work on things like that in my private time.

But nonetheless without question they rose their heads and locked eyes with my own, ever so obedient to every command I bestowed upon them.

I knew every each one of them and their backstories. Some of them were tragic, some of them were just a whim who happened to meet the Devil King at the worst times possible, only for their life to be turned around by the Devil's blessings.

But there was one in particular that was twisted to the core― a former human girl who was corrupted by the evilness of the Devil King. Her soul defiled by cursed magic and her body polluted to the vile aura, she was none other than the Maid of Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc.

A historical figure back in my world that actually existed was in this world as well, which begs the question; is this world similar to my own?

"Good, you all seem well."

"Your Highness, the battle in the north― we would like to know what happened in that catastrophe. We are all left clueless,"

The one to speak was none other than Euclid Lucifuge, the younger brother of Grayfia.

An extraordinary pure-blood devil whose powers far exceeded most of the devils in the Underworld. Most likely has a sister complex. An odd one out of the group.

"The battle could be considered a success. One of the Four Great Seraph, Raphael is dead."

That news seemed to have rather cheered the group up. Euclid showed a sign of joy as the others did the same.

The only one who stayed unusually quiet to my news was Grayfia, keeping a straight face.

"And the forces I've brought with me― the results couldn't have been positive."

That's right. Lucifer lost every single devil he brought with him to the battle, right before I took over his dying body.

But that didn't matter to the Remnants. That particular news didn't spark any negative reaction from the group, all they cared was for my well-being.

And I couldn't exactly criticize them for that. This is how I want it to be, a group that only cared for my existence― my agenda, and nothing else.

"Spread the news about the Seraph's death to all the ranks of the armies. Make sure that they hear that it was me, me alone that defeated that treacherous dog who dared to step into our domain. Make sure not a single devil in the kingdom is left clueless."

They all heeded my order simultaneously and understood what I wanted them to do.

This was rather easy. All I had to do was not break my form and they would listen without a squeak. I can't lie, I'm starting to enjoy this.

"We will pay tributes to those who have fallen in the recent battle. Salieri, you will be the director for the ceremony. Prepare us a fine melody."

"This one shall meet every expectation you have of me."

Antonio Salieri, a musical genius who was a pivotal figure in the late 18th century in the human world. Poisoned by false tales that surrounded his legend, he was reincarnated by Lucifer right after the rumors begun, breaking the cold news about his history being rewritten into false tales.

Gladly joining the Remnants as a powerful reincarnated devil under Lucifer's regime, Salieri's music spread like wildfire in the Underworld, giving him a new starting life in the world of the devils and alike.

The current year was 1831. The human world should know nothing about Salieri's reincarnation.

The only way to reincarnate another being to a devil was a rather tricky but deadly process. It took a devil child and a human child under the age of ten, putting them on a summoning circle as their bodies merged into one using magic― creating a demi-human with devil blood.

Then you butcher it into tiny pieces, and use the flesh as the main catalyst. With a mix of Lilith's blood at the end, the reincarnation would be complete.

An immoral method, but only expected from the Devil himself.

"And I want results on those potions that you've been testing on the subjects, Gilles."

"Ah yes, of course your Highness. If it would be possible to give me just a bit more time…"

Gilles stuttered in his words as if he wasn't confident enough to show what he had.

"The lives you waste into your experiments should be used sparingly. If you show no results until the next week, you will suffer the consequences."

I was getting used to talking in this tone. It was a lot simpler than I thought it would be.

Gilles nodded to my statement and returned to kneeling.

Then out of the blue, Jeanne said something that I didn't expect her to say.

"Allow me to help with his research, my King. Give me a force of my own and I shall deliver every human you desire right to your doorstep. If you want them burned, I shall crisp them into Cerberus cuisine. If you wish to hear their rotten screams as they beg for your mercy, I shall chain them to the iron coffin. If you―"

"That's enough."

Yeah, she was crazy.

And that's me being nice. She was more of a psychopath than anything. A blood-thirsty witch that will obey every command that has to do with the slaughter of life. It didn't matter what age― Jeanne would gladly butcher them without a second thought.

A perfect executioner. I liked that.

Her story is one of the more difficult ones to explain. But let's try and make this quick; she served god, died on a stake, was revived by god for the current Great War, and then was forced to face Lucifer in a massive battle field.

A human cannot survive against a Devil King, no matter how strong. She eventually lost but instead of killing her for her beliefs, Lucifer twisted and tortured her, even going as far as to forcefully make Gilles try his magic on him, successfully turning her into a maniac.

And now Gilles is completely satisfied with how she turned out. She was obedient to the King and wasn't afraid to cut down anyone who opposed him.

"I appreciate your endeavor and will consider your offer. But now isn't the time for that― Jeanne, you will be my personal bodyguard during the upcoming meeting between the Four Satans"

Her jubilant smile faded into a frown but refused to show it to me. Euclid took a notice of it and started a needless strife.

"How dare you be ungrateful for His Highness' cordial offer! Do you feel no shame as one of his Remnants!"

"Shut it you dog."

"Apologize to your Highness this instant!"

Their argument was starting to tick me off a bit. Clearly one was too obsessed with my existence, while the other showed loyalty, but didn't try and admit it too much.

But I had a handy man within the group.

"Silent, the King is displeased with your worthless bickering."

Edmond Dantès was the one to speak before them, quieting them down with just a single sentence.

Both Euclid and Jeanne took a note of my umbrage and immediately dirtied their knees to the floor.

His story was a difficult one to explain. A betrayed human who went through one hell of a life. That was the simple way of putting it.

"Now, onto you, Atalanta."

The cat-like girl whose strength was not like any other. An obedient subject under the Lucifer's influence after being raised under his care, after she was thrown away by her father who also happened to be a King in the human world.

And it was all because he wanted a boy to succeed him. A selfish act that proves that even humans will go as far as to achieve their mindless goals. There really was no difference between the two races, especially in this world.

In my world, the legends say that Atalanta was raised by Artemis, the virgin Goddess of Hunting. But in this world, it was Lucifer who got to her first― creating this image instead.

"You will get hundreds of soldiers and dozens of carriages under your control. I expect you to deliver the corpses of the fallen ones to the Kingdom safely."

It wasn't a necessary order but it wasn't something I could look over. If I were to abandon the soldiers and leave their dead bodies on the dirt, then that won't send a good message to the remaining forces.

They needed to believe that they are serving under a King who will take time out of their day to mourn for them. I'm sure they aren't expecting the Lucifer to do such a thing, but if I'm in control now, it was best I start making different decisions.

"Yes, my King."

Atalanta's response was short but swift.

"You all have your duties to do. There's no resting time when the King has given you an order. Anyone who doesn't meet the expected criteria will suffer consequences that you will regret."

Those were the finals words I wanted to leave with.

The Remnants responded with a roar of their own before leaving the throne, except for Jeanne and Grayfia.

That's right. Before the battle happened Lucifer and the other members of the Satans was going to hold a major meeting in order to discuss war plans. Because they all wanted to rule their own land while calling each other allies, they divided the power under the same name: The Underworld.

Out of the four, the Lucifer held the most power. As the creator of the 72 pillars and the father of all devils, Lucifer held more than half of the pillar's power while the other was split among the three other Satans.

I had my own duties to attend to. If I wanted to live in this world and create my own Kingdom using this name, then I had to start abandoning my old self and become the devil.

"Are you dissatisfied with my orders?"

I asked Jeanne.

"No, your Highness. It is a pleasure."

She was too easy to read. If she was doing that in purpose to get me to change my mind, well, that won't work.

"The war isn't over, Jeanne d'Arc. And the end is no where near. You will have plenty of time butchering the angels once the time calls for it. For now, it is in your best interest to calm yourself."

"… Understood."

Now I had an entire day to do whatever I wanted.

First, let's redesign my character a bit.

"Summon every tailor and skilled blacksmith in the Underworld and bring them to me, Grayfia."

"I shall have it done under half an hour."

"Bring them in 15."

"I shall waste no time."

Hah… so this was the life of a King. A simple life where all you had to think about is your country and yourself. I can't say I'm an expert when it comes to it, but merging the memories of the previous Lucifer with my own…

Luckily for me, I wasn't the type to stutter with my own words.

"The prisoners. Are they still alive?"

"Yes, your Highness." Jeanne answered, "Angels are tenacious creatures. No matter what kind of methods you use, they will not give in to the miracles of mercy."

Looking back at it now, Lucifer's Remnants were able to prison a couple angels who attempted to retreat during a battle. Getting information on how they were able to breach through the Underworld's protection was something he was trying to figure out, but the prisoners wouldn't spill anything.

"There's no use for them, then. Do it, the thing you suggested before."

Jeanne's face quickly transformed with a joyful smile.

I will never get enough of that.

"Are you certain?"

"Don't make me say it twice."

"… Your wish is my command, your Highness."

She summoned her black lance out of thin air in pure excitement, the flames of the dragons surrounding her as she exited the throne room in pure ecstasy.

There was much more I wanted to learn about her. Having a charming face due to her past self, mixed with the evil that the Lucifer implemented within her created something more than just an unholy image.

This was the free time I needed since the beginning. I checked how the vessel command works, now it's time to see what the others are.

"Character: Jeanne d'Arc."

 **[―Character: Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)  
―Race: **Luciferian Devil  
 **―Alignment:** Chaotic Evil  
 **―Affiliation:** Underworld  
 **―Job:** Remnants of the Morning Star

 **[―Stats**  
 **―Strength:** A **  
―Endurance:** C **  
―Agility:** A **  
―Mana:** A+ **  
―Luck:** E

 **[―Noble Phantasm  
―Name: **La Grondement Du Haine  
 **―Type:** Anti-Army **  
―Rank:** A+

Alright, so that's how it works. Everything was simplified and easy enough for me to understand.

Let's get over with the final command, the inventory system.

"Inventory… Items."

 **[―Weapons  
―**Infinity Blade (A++) **  
―** Infinity Cleaver (A++)  
―Infinity Swords (A++)  
―Infinity Edge (A++)  
―Infinity Spear (A++)  
―Infinity Daggers (A++)

 **[―Armor  
** ―Cloak of Fortune (Equipped)  
―A King's Pride (Equipped)  
―Helio Armor

 **[―Items  
** ―Potion of the Damned (x34)  
―Potion of Health (x59)  
―Potion of Corrupted Strength (x91)  
―Gems of Catastrophe (x8)  
―Gems of Nightmare (x10)  
―Gems of Delusion (X4)  
―Gems of Fear (x13)

Yeah, I was most likely the most overpowered motherfucker on the entire planet at this point.

The weapons were treasured inside a pocket dimension that I could summon into reality whenever. All six of those Infinity weapons seems to be ridiculously strong, and the one I held back in the battle field was most likely the Infinity Blade, the sword that killed Raphael with ease.

A King's Pride and the Cloak of Fortune were the armor I was wearing right now. I wasn't sure what kind of effect they gave, but if I clicked on the item, it opened up the stats of that said item.

The Helio armor was most likely the white armor I was wearing before. It wasn't to my style and it didn't scream 'Devil King' too much. It's time to change that up a bit.

And the items such as potions and gems were also part of the pocket dimension, ready to be summoned whenever. Gilles de Rais was my regular supplier when it comes to the items.

Maybe I should give him more than what the previous Lucifer did in order to rack up the stock.

The pocket dimension was infinite. It doesn't matter what I put it in, it will forever remain there unless I summoned it. A useful mechanic for sure.

"This is going to be a lot of fun, I can tell."

I played around with the settings for a while, getting used to the system called the "Ragnarök Protocol". I read the stats of the armor and weapons as they were all extremely powerful, forged with thousands of rare materials and from even the stars itself.

Lucifer was the Morning Star, indeed. A lot of his items were made out of stars from the sky, as the descriptions explain it.

I must've been playing around for a while now. After the first 15 minutes I gave the order to Grayfia, she somehow managed to keep her word and brought me every skilled tailor and blacksmith in the Underworld, fully prepared to take whatever order I demanded.

Majority of them were devils with beards and some age. But that didn't matter, because devils live an eternal life.

"I have brought the professionals in your request, your Highness. This man is the Head of the famous blacksmith pillar, Lord Cimerius. And this loyal one here is the Head tailor for the nobles, Lord Orobas."

Hearing their family names was enough to trigger a memory in me that told me everything I needed to know about the two.

The Cimerius pillar focused on creating the best armor and weapons in the Underworld, using materials that only the Underworld has.

The Orobas pillar focused on style, knitting and producing fancy clothes for the nobles.

I wanted my armor revamped and this ridiculous King outfit reworked. I didn't share the same taste as the Devil King when it comes to style. Maybe it was because I'm from the modern times while this world was still stuck in the 1800s, but it doesn't matter.

"Grayfia, give my armor to the blacksmith; bloodied."

She nodded and ordered the maids to retrieve it, as they did in swift manner.

The blacksmith saw the white armor shattered into pieces, as he raised his head while remaining kneeled to the floor.

"Repairing this will take me a couple months, my King. It is made by too many different unearthly materials, it is impossible for me to―"

"I didn't ask for you to repair it, Cimerius."

The old man froze for a solid second.

"My apologies for making the assumption, my King."

"Dismantle the entire armor and start from scratch. Use whatever material you have in order to make this."

I used a spell that allows me to make my imaginations into visuals, as the magic circle on my palm summoned a hologram of the armor I wanted.

It was a dark, black armor with golden plates surrounding it. A thin, powerful armor without any exaggerated fashion on it, and a shield of my own design.

Now this is what a Devil King should look like.

Cimerius praised my design as his eyes glittered.

"Yes, of course my King! It shall be done under a month, using every material in my clan's inventory!"

"Whatever that is left of that armor is my direct payment to you for now. If you meet my expectations or were to exceed it, you shall be rewarded on front with cash or whatever wish you have."

That's how it's like to be King. Reward your subjects if they do a splendid job, far exceeding what you expected from them. Make them improve, and work while praising your existence.

"Without question, I will have it done. Thank you for your humble words, my King."

Yes, go and do your best to serve me. Create the greatest armor in history and make me proud. Create an armor that will make the enemies tremble in fear of my existence― an armor so outstanding that the enemies will call it the icon of sin.

Forget the past and live in the beautiful present. Pillage the entire world and make it yours. Kill those who oppose you and create a law surrounding your very existence. And achieve world domination― the very thing that the real Lucifer wanted.

I couldn't exactly explain how I feel even if I wanted to. It was like words were being whispered into my words every second I take a breather. Perhaps this was what the system was talking about, when they said that my chaotic evil was perfect for the role.

A life of a child whose entire life was dictated by somebody else is no more. It is within human nature to do whatever as they pleased, so I shall make that a reality.

 **End of Chapter 01 - Prologue**

* * *

 **I used to write a lot of DxD alone because there were so many open possibilities for a story, but bringing fate into this shit has been more exciting then ever. I'm actually pretty happy with what I have right now with this story so I think I'll update this more regularly, with around 7K words a chapter max. If you want more of this story make sure to leave a review, for it encourages me to do more.**

 **And as for the Helios armor design and the armor Lucifer asked for, yes, it's Infinity Blade stuff. That game has been in my heart for a while now and I thought about using their items for this story, and it fucking works man. The Infinity Blade series has a lot of weapons and armor that generally look badass. So I'll be using more of their design. And if you're curious on what they look like, just search 'Infinity Blade wiki'.**

 **Oh and yeah, the title was an inspiration from the video game. It has nothing to do with it though, I just liked the title and it fits the theme of this story. So don't ask me whether or not any of the characters will appear, because none of them will.**

 **With that said I'm out. PM me anything you want to ask and I'll try and respond as fast as I can. Bye.**


	2. Establish the Wicked

**Beta'd by LOLZ1337 | Special Thanks to Popatar**

* * *

 **Chapter 02 - Establish the Wicked**

A former holy woman who turned into a psychotic sadist.

Such transition can be considered impossible. But with a little dabble of inhumane torture and black magic, it was possible to even turn a iron maiden like her into one of the most demented soul there possibly could be.

A hobby would prove that. And hers, was to listen to the melodies of angelic screaming.

Jeanne d'Arc removed the chains that bind the cell and told the guards to leave her. As they left the small underground prison after having no choice but to obey the Remnants, Jeanne smiled with joy.

Only four of the nine captured angels were still stable. Breaking those who were connected to their wills was her favorite activity― aside from massacring angels on the battle field.

"My, my, you sure are doing well despite having your wings chopped off. My dogs loves the tastes of those lustrous wings, it's a shame that you cannot regrow them."

Jeanne ran her fingers through the angel's wounded body.

"Say, Angel." Jeanne grinned. "Without those heavenly wings you are no different than a human. And humans are mistreated unfairly on a extent― and I would know how that feels, unfortunately... so does that mean you're a human now?"

She didn't get the answer she wanted, but she got a reasonable excuse to start torturing him once more.

"The children... of god― were made to be sacrificial pawns for their father's―"

An immediate finger into the mouth as the unholy woman almost ripped off the angel's jaws, creating a painful line on the edge of its lips.

The angel screamed in agony, its voice echoing throughout the cell, warning the other conscious angels that were locked in with her.

"My King sees no use for your existence, the fresh air of the Underworld were not made to serve your kind. Be grateful that the one true King is showing hospitality to the likes of you, you hypocritical beasts."

"You-... you call this mercy?" the angel spoke.

"If it were up to me― your entire kind would be burning at a stake― just like how I was."

Jeanne grabbed the nearby torch and shoved it at the angel's face, trying to force the loudest melody she could ever produce.

But no matter how hard she tried, every scream was the same― generic and boring to her taste.

Screams were only delightful if it was filled with despair. This one, was only the screams of pain and endurance.

"Gawk― AH! ― AHHHHH!"

"Say his name and beg for his mercy. Repeat after me. 'All hail the Devil King Lucifer, and may your kindness show me mercy.'"

"Rrrrarg... ― GRAAH! ― AHHHHH!"

There was no joy if the same torturing method didn't work for the first thirty seconds.

Jeanne d'Arc, for the first time in her life as the servant of the Devil King, was starting to run out of ideas for torturing.

She tried the needle bed method― the potions of insanity that her trusted caster made― the hound's cage method― and even Lord Beelzebub's special torturing method, which was to kill human infants in front of the angels, while making the others drink the blood.

While that method might've worked on Lord Beelzebub's behalf, it never worked on any of the angels that Jeanne held captive.

"Boring. Absolutely boring. Come on, do something interesting for once you dogs!"

In pure anger, Jeanne stomped her iron boots against the angel's blistered face― smashing the remaining skin off as blood splattered all over the cell room.

The screams shortly stopped after Jeanne stomped on the angel for the fourth time― before curve stomping it on the stone bed to make sure the body remained lifeless.

"You're more interesting when you are a hound fodder."

Dragging the body across the cell to a nearby wall, Jeanne summoned the flaming portal to the Cerberus cage as the howls of the three headed hound echoed throughout the underground prison.

Without any heed, she threw the lifeless corpse into the pits of hell as the noises of bones crushing against another enforced fear into the other prisoners.

The portal closed as nothing but blood remained in the empty cell.

"Disinfect the cell. Bring the remaining prisoners to the camp and line them up."

Jeanne said as she brushed past the guards, who nodded in her request.

In order to serve her King properly, she needed to start finding a new way to get information from the angels. If her old ways weren't going to cut it, then it was her duty to create a different method that has a higher success rate.

Upon reaching the ground floor prison camp, Jeanne ordered the officers to call for her caster's assistance, in which they recognized almost immediately.

Laying on a sack of hay on the middle of the flat field, the guards soon came to her scene as they dragged the angels across the dirt with bare feet― their entire bodies covered in scars.

Once they were in order and in line, the guards bowed to the Remnant and went back to their former duties.

They didn't want to see what was about to happen here. Even as devils, they knew what Jeanne d'Arc was capable of and they didn't want any of it.

"A pleasant evening we have here, boys of the damned. Would you like to play a questionnaire with a little ol' me? I can't help but to cook up something interesting while we wait for the main dish, I'm hungry for an appetizer."

Jeanne smiled in the most crude way possible as she crossed her legs on the stacks of hay.

None of them responded to her words, as they refused to make eye contact.

"And if you get it right, I might consider letting you only... _watch_ the event."

Jeanne giggled in a maniacal manner. "Oh, how fun. They say that voyeurism is what transforms the angels into that of a filthy crow, I wonder if that's true. How exciting, I can't wait."

She then removed her headgear and pieces of the armor off her body, the gift that she received from the Devil King a while back.

"Question number one. Do angels fall based on what they do, or see?"

...

Only silence, not a single captive spoke a word.

The guards that were part of Jeanne's personal force rushed in and smacked them with their spears, forcing some of them to gush out pounds of blood on the floor.

"There's no point to this if their lungs no longer work! Step down, you imbeciles!" Jeanne exclaimed in anger, forcing the guards to return to their positions without a word.

"Tch, it's like I'm trying to work with a lump of mindless flesh. Face their backs to me."

The guards swiftly forced the angels to turn around, showing the red strike marks with dozens of bruises all over their back.

But the most mesmerizing feature of it all― were the marks of where their former wings used to be.

Only a few feathers remained as the entire area was lazily stitched together. The feathers that remained was still purely white.

 _'That means that they haven't given up on their will. They didn't even consider saying anything that might make them fall, otherwise it would've been tainted black by now.'_

Jeanne thought to herself.

It was difficult, getting these angels to give up their love for their holy father for the sake of mercy. Unlike the humans who give in after a sharp cowardly pain, the angels were no different than a hedgehog with iron spikes.

It didn't matter how much fun she had torturing them. She was starting to worry as the thoughts of her King scolding her for not being able to show results, in which it may cause hundreds― if not thousands of different problems for her.

She wanted nothing but compliments and attention from the Devil King Lucifer. If showing results will make him look at her direction and give her the rightful endorsements she deserved― she will do anything to achieve it.

"Hold their heads towards my direction." Jeanne ordered the soldiers, in which they obeyed profoundly.

"The end of your days is near and I have no interest in playing around with you fools anymore. So let's make this brief and get it over with,"

The last word she spoke sparked a magic crest to appear next to the stacks of hay, summoning a robed caster that she wanted to see.

"Jeanne? Are you in need of my assistance?" Gilles spoke with his eerie voice, with multiple cursed books in his hands.

Gilles de Rais, the one man who admired her more than anyone in the entire world. The one man who she could rely on for support whenever she's in doubt― let it be emotional support after the Devil King refused her, or if she was having a hard time producing results for the King.

The dark mage and the head of the devil's research organization. And the man that converted her into who she was now, using the darkest and twisted magic the world has ever seen.

"Do you still have your creations?"

"That depends― which one are you looking for?"

"The thing with twelve― er, sixteen... hands? The octopus like thing that has teeth, I'm sure you haven't used it in a while, no?"

"Ah yes― it is within my inventory, what would you like to use it for?"

"Bring it to me with one of the female angels you've taken for experiments. Just one will do― a plus if you bring me one that's still remotely conscious."

Gilles nodded and returned to his research station, as Jeanne stood back up and dusted the hay off her back. She then returned her headgear back to its former place and reattached the armor together, before ordering the soldiers a different command.

"Keep their eyes open and make them watch everything they're about to see." Jeanne smiled horrendously.

"If pain will not convert you― and mental torture has no use, then let us see if you can resist the urge of your own desires, everyone is a _little_ dirty in their hearts. Ufufu."

The mad torturer of the Remnants of the Morning Stars was about to put on a show that not only the angels will have time forgetting― but also the devils who were fated to work in that camp that day.

"Let the show of dark conversion, begin."

* * *

There were a few things I learned about the power given to me after my arrival here. One of them was that I could just think of the command and the system will show itself. Which means that I don't have to be alone to do it, if I didn't want to attract any weird attention.

The second thing I learned is that nobody other than myself could see the system. I tried it while talking to Grayfia the other night, and it seems she took no notice to to it whatsoever. Then I tried to other devils in the area and not a single one bet an eye to what I could see.

What a life savor, honestly. It was a good find.

During the third day as Lucifer, I sat on my throne seat and awaited for Grayfia's introduction to whoever needed to see me. The Remnants that I sent out should be returning by now, things should start to get a little more interesting from here on out.

"Your Highness, Jeanne d'Arc of the Remnants is awaiting your approval to enter the throne."

"Bring her in."

Well shit, that was quick.

It was just yesterday that I sent her to dispose of the angels who were captured during the battle, but I didn't think she would straight up eliminate them under a day. I would've thought that she would try and find a way to make them talk, but I guess that's not possible to a certain degree.

Or that's what I thought, until the silver-haired maiden entered the room with her armor covered in blood, her personal guards standing right behind her.

Every single one of them kneeled to my presence before speaking whatever she had to say.

"My King, it is done. I have successfully made the prisoners reveal everything they knew about their secret operation― and we have devised a plan to shut them down before another of their attacks."

Oh? That certainly took an unexpected turn.

"Continue."

"Yes, my King. The Angels have found a way to directly connect purgatory and the Underworld― without disturbing the souls of the damned that rests in that realm. Through the special tunnel they've created, the are able to control the portal whenever they wish."

That's an interesting way of invading your enemies, I gotta admit. So they were using their own territory to connect the tunnel between the Heaven and the Underworld, which made perfect sense since purgatory was linked with the Third Heaven, and purgatory was the closest realm to the Underworld.

Damn. I didn't think about that possibility at all. And I'm sure neither Lucifer did, because I don't remember him ever giving his thoughts on it.

"And your solution to this is?"

"To destroy purgatory along with the tunnel that connects it. Disrupting the flow of reality is the only way to properly disconnect what is keeping it stable. We can look into more solutions if need be, but I'm afraid that it may have to result in sacrificing our own forces."

I was well aware that Jeanne d'Arc didn't give a single damn about the soldiers.

But even she knew that if we were to plan this operation and actually enact it, it would only result in thousands of devil soldiers going into suicide mission― entering the tunnel and destroying the purgatory, ultimately caging themselves in there for eternity.

If it was only a small number, it wouldn't have bothered me. But to think that I had to sacrifice possibly more than 1/8th of my current army just to seal it... yeah, that's a price that might not be worth paying.

Because they're above us, the Angels will always have the upper playing field when it comes to invasions. The previous Lucifer couldn't properly invade Heaven because their defense was absolute, while they also had a method to invade out of the blue like that.

"Is the tunnel mobile? Or is it stationary in one place?"

"The latter, my King."

Alright, then that's going to be something I'll have to bring up in the council meeting.

If the four Satans were to gather their remaining armies in one place, it would round up to be around 3,000,000 devil soldiers that can still fight. The war has been going on for the last ten years, so we were starting to decline in numbers while the angels held the upper hand.

Lucifer got me hanging on a tough spot. I'm going to have to guess when they will order their next strike, and when we should start preparing. This was starting to make one hell of a headache already...

Fuck me. I needed to blow off some steam after being told about all this. I'm not some kind of a war leader for fucks sake, or at least not before, all I ever did was read about war strategies in World War II that my forsaken father forced me to read for whatever reason. And let me tell you― reading does not equal experience, kids.

My head was all over the place at this point.

"And the prisoner who told you this― is he alive?"

"We've held twelve prisoners captive, eleven of them didn't give in. The one who fed me the information is receiving proper treatments― just like I promised."

I didn't even want to know how she did it.

"Grayfia, when's the date for the next meeting?"

"It's scheduled in three days, Your Highness."

So I still have some time.

Alright, this should be simple enough then.

"Send Euclid and gather the generals to discuss about it. I want optional solutions in two days. And Grayfia, notify me when Atalanta arrives and Salieri is finished preparing. I want every single order I've given out to be finished under two days― any delays will be rewarded with hostility."

I got up and walked out the throne, only to be stopped by the pitiful face Jeanne was making.

Now that I think about it, Lucifer was always aware of the fact that one of his Remnants were deeply in love with him. It goes without saying that the member was Jeanne d'Arc, who had a strange love complex with her own King.

Honestly, Lucifer could've spoiled her a bit. To think that the Devil King wouldn't be swayed by that beauty is beyond me. But yet again, it could also be because she used to be a former holy woman― and Lucifer hated anything that was related to his godly father.

"Is something the problem, Jeanne?"

"No, my King. Your wish is my command, I will have it done as you instructed."

She then turned around while keeping her head low, her personal guards twitching in an odd manner as they followed behind her.

... Sigh. Well, it's not everyday you get to tell someone that you made love with a holy woman, especially after being reincarnated as the Devil himself.

"Do the job in her stead, Grayfia. And you Jeanne, follow me."

Jeanne froze on the spot and slowly turned around with the expression of fear stapled on her face. She must've thought I was about to punish her for making an undesirable expression― which was what the previous Lucifer would've done.

Grayfia nodded and exited the throne room, taking Jeanne's guards with her during the process.

The two of us walked down the hall way of the castle, with no guards or maids to accompany us.

"Let me ask you a question, Jeanne."

Jeanne didn't say a word and silently walked behind me.

"Your loyalty― does it expand to the other three Satans?"

"No, my King. I only live to serve you― and you alone. The title of the one True Devil King only belongs to the King before me."

"And if I were to tell you to serve the other Lords?"

"Then I will obey."

Not like I was going to do that in the first place. She's too valuable to give out.

I stopped in the middle of my tracks.

"And if I told you to massacre them?"

"Their bodies will burn within my sea of flames."

So that's how it is.

Jeanne didn't care for the devils at all, the only reason she doesn't go out and hunt devils for her own pleasure is because they're part of me, the Lucifer.

As long as they're my allies and people, Jeanne won't dare to touch them. It was as simple as that.

"Good, loyal subjects like you deserve the rank of Remnants."

I turned around to face the white-haired maiden that stood before me, confusion in her eyes.

"You want a reward for your efforts, do you not?"

"No my King. If I can serve you until the end of my days, that is enough."

You lying little shit. You have one of the worst facial expressions when it comes to reading the mood, you know that? It was too damn easy to tell that you are petty about the fact that her King didn't give her any rewards.

"And what makes you think you deserve one?"

That question was enough to make Jeanne widen her eyes, realizing that I knew what she was trying to do.

"I... My deepest apologies," Jeanne kneeled, "my King― it was foolish of me to be so demanding of a reward for my pitiful achievement. I, Jeanne d'Arc of the Remnants, does not deserve to be in your presence after the humiliation I've caused for myself."

Way to take it pity on yourself for something I didn't really care about. That mindset was confusing to understand but honestly, it only benefits me in the end.

"I know your sinister desire, Jeanne."

I gestured her to stand up. Then I took a step closer as I was practically breathing on her ear― her entire face red from how she was close to me.

I played with her hair as she was startled by my movement, trying to keep herself calm and collected.

"Nothing feels better than being approved by your King, and having the man you want for yourself. But I'm afraid the time for your ultimate award has been postponed― you have yet to achieve something that I find marvelous and spectacular."

Jeanne's eyes widened as she awed lightly.

"I know the reward you were looking for in the throne room. But if you wish to have it― you must listen to me carefully from here on out."

"I... I understand." Jeanne muttered. I could hear the brisk heartbeat by just being near her.

"Take the ninth battalion and head towards east shortly after the meeting, where the Beelzebub is. And bring me the Seraph that is harassing their land― alive. And if you can do that..."

I ran my fingers down her chest from the hair, grabbing her breasts.

She squealed and clenched her teeth lightly.

The redness on her cheeks became brighter as the edge of her lips curved.

"Then I wouldn't mind sharing my first time with you."

Absolutely nailed it. She kneeled and smashed her first into the ground, almost shattering the pavement.

"The Angel will be brought to the throne― alive, as you requested."

"It wasn't a request. It's an order, and you know what will happen if you were to fail."

That sent shivers down her spines as she gulped and nodded.

Good. Don't forget that feeling, Jeanne d'Arc. I expect a lot from you― the holy woman who brought victory to France against all odds.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Everything was going according to plan.

The funeral for the dead took place last night as Salieri played a fine tune for us to mourn to. Atalanta successfully did her job and delivered every body, and was able to gently rest them inside the dirt.

And now, the meeting took place between the four Great Satans, at the top of the main castle of Lucifaad, with only Jeanne and Grayfia accompanying me as my bodyguards while the other Satans had their own.

I didn't exactly recognize anyone that stood beside the Satans. They were all part of the 72 pillars form what I can recognize, but that was it.

"You seem to be doing rather well, despite engaging in a death battle with one of the Great Seraphs without your remnants present. I heard that you defeated the fiend alone― a celebration for it is only appropriate."

Beelzebub, the second strongest devil in the Underworld next to the previous Lucifer― or rather, me. A devil whose powers are considered to be the most eldritch and cruel― focusing on the power of manipulation and corruption.

The devil had long brown hair and eyes, and his armor consisted mostly of claws. His son, Shalba, who stood beside him looked very much alike.

"A spectacular achievement, as expected from the Father of all Devils."

That was Leviathan, who also has a daughter named Katarea Leviathan. Again, they looked very similar to each other.

"There is no time to give praises at a time like this. Multiple Angel generals have already deployed in the Underworld― Lucifer's situation might've been taken care of but ours still haven't."

And the last Satan, Asmodeus. The only odd one out of the group who had pale white skin with crow black hair. His son looked more like a vampire crow mix than a pure-blooded devil.

... Wait a minute.

That reminds me.

I have a fucking son, don't I?

Shit. Shit. Shit... I now just realized that I had a motherfucking son who wasn't even fighting in the Great War.

Speaking of Rizevim... I wasn't even sure where he was, the last time he left Lucifaad he told Lucifer to 'Fuck off and let me enjoy my life as a devil'.

Yeah, I'm going to have to haunt him down for the good of my reputation.

Luckily, they weren't question where my offspring was. They were more curious about why Jeanne d'Arc was present in the meeting, although they already knew what happened to the poor girl. And mentioning it will only anger her― as she despises her old self more than anything.

"I appreciate the praises my fellow Lords, but Asmodeus is right. We should get into discussing war plans right away. I have a fair share of things I wish to discuss with you today as well, so let us skip the introduction and get into the purpose of this gathering."

Nailed it again. Man, I was getting good at this.

"The situation in the eastern Underworld isn't looking any better compared to last month. My remaining soldiers are holding off well, but they've brought the Angel of Death to play just last week."

"The Angel of Death? Which of the Seraphs are in charge of the battalion they've sent?" I asked Beelzebub.

"The disgusting wretch, Raziel is leading the charge. Azrael is acting as second-in-command after my forces fought them out the no man's land."

"And the current number of their army?"

"Tch. You can round it up to seven digits."

Shit. That's one hell of a situation for us, then.

The current number of Lucifaad's army was only around 800,000. And you can't expect the other Satans to have any more than that, considering Lucifaad remained the least attacked land in the last ten years.

That explains why Raphael only brought four digits worth of soldiers using that tunnel of theirs. They were trying to set up rest of their forces outside of Lucifaad, while the east was heavily pinned down by the main army.

"And your situation, Leviathan, Asmodeus?"

Asmodeus went first, who controlled the southern Underworld. "We're not under any dire situation as of now. Other than a few attacks that my messengers have already told you, nothing is happening."

Then it was Leviathan's turn, who controlled the western Underworld. "Pressure is one of our main problems as well. No Seraphs are controlling the army outside of my land, but we're being constantly harassed."

Most likely to make sure she doesn't send any forces to Beelzebub. The angels were experts in war simply because they had the one major upper hand― God. God was the mastermind behind every single attack in the Underworld, there was no way one of the Seraphs could've conducted such a plan.

But none of it was because God was intelligent and decisive. A fucking five year old could tell that it was our own fault that it turned out like this― these foolish Satans who call themselves the grand conquerors.

What a bunch of fucking imbeciles, not realizing that our separation of land is causing these issues. Must you be so greedy that you want your own kingdom before the war even end? How pathetic can you be as a leader― none of you were worthy to be called a King.

"Is it a same assumption to say that only Raziel and Azrael is currently present in the Underworld?"

"That's correct." Beelzebub approved.

"I'll be sending one of my available battalions to aid you, then. She will be the one to lead the charge."

I pointed my thumb at Jeanne, who was standing right behind me along with Grayfia.

"Isn't she one of your Remnants? Are you sure you want to send her?" Asmodeus commented, "The head of the Lucifuge is much more suited to lead charges, is he not?"

That wasn't entirely wrong, the head of the Lucifuge clan― Rofocale Lucifuge was an excellent war general who won multiple wars for Lucifaad. I was originally going to send him to aid the battles, but I just couldn't waste the opportunity.

"If Beelzebub is displeased with my decision, he will say it."

I eyed the brown-haired Satan as he carefully examined my servant.

Jeanne shot a glare of her own, not being afraid to eye down a Satan who wasn't the Lucifer.

"Hmph. I like her," Beelzebub commented, "but how can I know that she is strong enough to fight a Seraph? Let alone the Angel of Death,"

"If you would like, your son can test his strength against my proud Remnant."

He smiled at my offer. The tension in the room was heating as Beelzebub approved of my offer.

"An unexpected development, but I will welcome it."

That boy won't stand a chance against someone like Jeanne.

 _'Profile: Shalba Beelzebub.'_

 **[―Character:** **Shalba Beelzebub**  
 **―Race:** Pure-Blood Devil  
 **―Alignment:** Neutral Evil **  
** **―Affiliation:** Underworld  
 **―Job:** Prince of Beelzebub

 **[―Stats**  
 **―Strength:** B- **  
―Endurance:** A **  
―Agility:** C **  
―Mana:** A **  
―Luck:** D

 **[** **―Noble Phantasm  
** **―Name:** Light of Annihilation **  
** **―Type:** Anti-Unit **  
** **―Rank:** C+ **  
**

A young noble devil taught by his own father, the Beelzebub. Shalba was still a child compared to Jeanne, who lived a far longer life in both combat and distress. This battle won't even be that interesting other than the utter defeat at the end.

"We'll settle the rest of the meeting after the spar. Follow me, fellow Lords of the Underworld."

* * *

This was sort of unnecessary, but what else could I do? If Beelzebub wasn't unimpressed with my choices of sending Jeanne into his battle field, then he's about to change his mind.

Sorry, kid, you aren't the target here, but you're going to have to play the victim.

"Don't kill him. But play around with him however you like, remove an organ or two." I smiled at my bodyguard.

"He is the direct descendant of Lord Beelzebub, are you certain?" Grayfia asked, "It might not be the wisest decision, Your Highness."

"Beelzebub isn't the type of Devil to scold soldiers for beating his son during spars. If anyone's going to go through harsh punishments, it will be his son who will be losing against a woman."

That's right. Beelzebub wasn't the type of man to defend his own son. He was the ruthless type, where he would make his son stand up and fight to the last breath and die a glorious death.

"And refrain from summoning the dragons, we don't need to cause any unnecessary scenes around here."

"Dragons are not needed, my King. My lance and my rapier will be enough." Jeanne said confidently.

In the middle of the private arena where only my Remnants and the other Satans were present, the battle started soon as Jeanne walked onto the stage― exchanging no friendly bows.

The Beelzebub blood had almost angelic powers that was demonic. **[Light of Judgement]** , the ultimate angel slaughtering ability.

Jeanne dodged every single judgement that was casted upon her. There seems to have been no effort whatsoever when it came to the movement― she didn't have rank A agility for no reason.

"Too slow, Prince Beelzebub. If that's all you can do, I'm afraid you will be going down much faster than I expected." Jeanne grinned menacingly, getting closer and closer to her target.

"Be quiet you pawn, how dare you speak so rudely to the royalty!"

But that wasn't all that the devil child could do, he was also quite efficient with other common devil magic. In fact, they were quite strong― strong enough to destroy multiple fields.

"My King." Euclid commented, "Is this truly necessary? The prince is the future of the eastern Underworld, and will most likely take over Lord Beelzebub's position in the near future. Making enemies with our own people doesn't... well, it doesn't seem like the best option."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes."

It's not like I haven't thought about that, Euclid. It's nothing new that spoiled brats tend to hold grudges for almost an eternity.

The spar wasn't anything interesting. The Remnants remained calm knowing Jeanne's strength, and the Beelzebub was rather in shock that his son was being beaten to a pulp.

It was getting gruesome real quick. Shalba did his absolute best to resist every attack that came at him, but both the speed and physical strength of Jeanne was far too excessive for him to do anything.

The final strike consisted of Jeanne stabbed Shalba with the other end of her flag, and crushing one of his fingers with her heels.

"Take him." I ordered the guards.

Beelzebub remained quiet but didn't seem disappointed. He merely clicked his tongue and sighed, placing his fingers on his forehead.

"She is strong, I underestimated her. I'll gladly take her support."

"The other Remnants will remain here to protect Lucifaad. I expect you to equip and feed my soldiers thoroughly before sending them to battle and I will assure you, she will shine in warfare."

Beelzebub smirked and chuckled under his breath.

"As expected from the finest King. Worry not, my kingdom is well supplied."

That's good news. It wasn't my plan to get rid of Jeanne as quick as I can― but I couldn't find someone else better for the job than her. And especially if I wanted to end the war as quickly as possible and rebuild the Underworld under peace, then this was a necessary evil act.

The other three Devil Kings were useless and only existed to cause problems. Because of their greed, the Underworld was going to lose against their archenemies― which also went to Lucifer since he never even thought about merging the kingdoms together.

But the devils weren't going to last if this kept up. And if that's the case and that's what fate decided before my arrival here, then I will change it.

I will eliminate the Satans.

* * *

 **Gates of Lucifaad Kingdom**

 **A Day Later**

The range of teleportation determined the amount of mana that was needed in order to complete the spell. Unfortunately for most devil soldiers who were taught to wield weapons instead of spells, they weren't suited to teleport more than thirty kilometers in length.

Because of this, moving in massive groups via horses and animals was the only way to assure a safe travel. The common range between the four Kingdoms of the Underworld was roughly 7,500 kilometers in length.

Even the King had to stay with the soldiers at times like these. Because the size of the Underworld was so massive, even powerful devils would eventually burn out majority of their mana from just a single trip via magic.

Horses and other supplies were ready for Jeanne and her battalion. The other groups belonging to the forces of the Beelzebub were beginning to make their leave, while the other Satans remained for another day to rest.

"Jeanne."

Gilles de Rais' crooked voice delighted Jeanne as she hopped off her armored horse, approaching him with a smile on her face.

"Most of my time has been focused into researching the newest potion, but I thought this could help you during your journey." Gilles offered.

He reached his hand out and summoned a potion that seemed odd and strange to Jeanne. The color of it was mixed with purple and gold, looking nothing like the usual potions that the army normally provides.

"What does it do?"

"It's a potion made to directly counter the Angel of Death and his abilities. It should grant you death resistance and a high ability increase, I suggest you use it only in the direst of situation."

Jeanne's eyes glittered as she received the gift, taking a closer look at it before accepting it.

"Thanks, Gilles. I'll make good use to it."

"Because you were leaving so early after the news went around, I had to rush the production but― it should work as it's intended. If it only does half of what it's suppose to do, try using it with any other mana potion."

Jeanne nodded and smiled. "Will do. I'll be seeing you again soon, Gilles."

Then an unexpected happened as Jeanne hugged Gilles for the first time, giving him the tightest hug he has ever received― reminding him of his mother back when he was a human.

A warm, motherly hug. Something that Gilles didn't miss― but welcomed.

After a short while, they broke the hug as Jeanne proceeded to leave the scene on her horse, along with the massive battalion that she took with her to the journey.

A journey that could be labeled as engaging the war zone. Walking straight into death's door with a smile, Jeanne was confident that she could defeat the Seraph and the Angel of Death, for the sake of her one and only King.

Nothing mattered to her more than the loyalty towards her King.

 _"No soldier's journey is complete without a mix of betrayal and bloody drama."_

 **End of Chapter 02 - Establish the Wicked**

* * *

 **Felt like I rushed this chapter a bit for the sake of the plot, but it was more than just intended. I didn't really want to waste any time creating the world before getting into the real plot, so I decided to just get it over with as fast as possible. Anyways, if you enjoyed and want more, let me know.**


End file.
